One Wet Dream
by knuckles009
Summary: The Sufferer became sick and was told to stay in his master's room. But it's seems like he's having himself a wet dream. About what and with...who?


The Sufferer was in his dark dungeon, hugging his knees so close to his chest and head laid down on his arms. He hadn't been let out of the dimly-lit cell except when he was called to the Grand Highblood's quarters. He was so hungry and he felt so sick. A guard entered the room and attached a chain to the metal collar on his neck. He was guided outside, where they walked in silence. They finally arrived at their destination and the Sufferer was freed from his chains since he was put in his rightful place, anyway: As a bed slave for the high subjugglator. He looked back as the cerulean-blooded guard left him in front of the Highblood's door. The mutant was so weak, he rested his forehead on the door and knocked, which was almost soundless but nevertheless, the Grand Highblood told him to come in. The Sufferer's wobbly arms pushed the doors open, only enough to fit his thin body inside before shutting the doors with much restraint.

"What do you wish for me to do tonight, highblood?" The mutant asked obediently, keeping his head down to avoid the purple blood's gaze. Doing so without permission would be very disrespectful.

"Come closer, mutant."

The Sufferer did as he was told and tried his best walk straight without tripping over himself. By the time he reached the foot of the Grand Highblood's bed, he was so dizzy and exhausted that he fell to his knees, grabbing onto one of the bedposts to support himself. The highblood's eyes widened as he got up to help the mutant. "No, Master." The Sufferer interrupted. "I-I can do it myself." "No, you motherfucking can't." The highblood pointed out as he guided the mutant to the bed and laid him down. The Sufferer was heavily panting and sweating. The Grand Highblood sat beside him and watched the smaller troll. The Sufferer almost forgot why he had been there. He sat up and asked the highblood again. "I'm sorry, highblood, but what was it that you required?"

"You were only brought here so I could keep an eye on you. One of the guards told me you were not in proper health."

"I'm-I'm fine." the Sufferer insisted, coughing in the middle of his sentence. He tried his best to maintain his fearless voice, with much struggle.

"Your actions oppose your words, mutant." The violet blood pointed out. Then he felt something in him that he thought he will never feel: Pity. "You are to stay here until you are in suitable condition."

The mutant could not oppose the highblood's order. He laid back on the soft bed and closed his eyes, feeling a hand run through his hair afterwards, soothing him and making it easier for him to sleep.

The Sufferer's dream was unlike anything he ever had. He was in a dark room, nothing but cold air surrounded him. He was sitting on the floor and had nothing to clothe himself but his hooded cloak, which was wrapped around his waist. A hand on his hips was the only sensation he felt. His think pan told him to move away from the sudden touch but his body disobeyed him and moved in closer to the large hand. The next thing he felt was a hot breath ghosting on his neck, making him jerk a bit before relaxing. Another hand palmed the area between his legs, making his candy-red colored eyes widen, the weird feeling was overwhelming. The hand on his hips moved to the same area but settled on his bulge. He tilted his head slightly back, a silent moan escaping from his lips. Next were moist lips gently sucking on his neck, biting on it lightly just enough to leave almost unnoticeable love marks on the soft flesh. Wetness started to creep past the cloth of his cloak, staining it with his freak candy-red material. A deep chuckled came from the violator's throat, sending more and more unexplainable pleasure through the Sufferer's nether regions. His bulge unsheathe and immediately tried to find something it could wrap itself around and get the delicious friction it requires. The mutant's breathing became heavy, like there was an incredible amount of weight on his chest. Those thick fingers found their way past the cloth and hovered above the skin of his nook. A groan escaped from the preacher's mouth, desperate for the fingers, for anything, to touch him the way he wants to be touched. As if reading his thoughts, the digits entered him in a slow pace, driving the Sufferer mad. He just wanted to get it over with, to get himself pailed as soon (and as rough) as possible and, to put it simply, fuck him senseless. The unknown troll spun him around laid him down on the cold, hard floor. The Sufferer didn't look at his lover, he didn't have the guts to. He was scared that maybe it was some troll he didn't want to be taken by. Although his doubts were practically rotting his think pan, he opened his eyes just a little, curious and a little scared to know who it might be. A familiar face greeted his eyes and soft lips gently brushed against his. At first he was unsure to whom the face belonged to until his eyes became wider and he realized who it was. "M-Master?" He asked nervously before sitting up, a bright blush spread across his cheeks from the very thought that he was touched that way by the highblood, which was not allowed. "I'm sorry, Highblood. I'm sorry. I didn't know who you were and I-" "Sshhh..." He silenced, lifting the Sufferer's chin so mutant-colored eyes could meet intense purple ones. The rebel pursed his lips, before breaking the eye contact. He was taught not to stare at his master unless told him to. The highblood brought his lips to his slave's neck and kissed it sweetly. The Sufferer shivered a little and rested his forehead on the Grand Highblood's shoulder, his body tensed with every touch at his skin. The slight laughter that came from the larger troll seemed to turn the Sufferer on even more. Every touch he received, a whimper came out of the mutant's mouth. The Grand Highblood simply had to take the Sufferer now, hear his screams and feel his warm body against his own. He pushed the mutant down on his back and the Sufferer just looked at him with fear. Even though this was a dream, the Sufferer didn't want to be penetrated just yet. The highblood kissed him gently and unsheathe his bulge, flicking at the mutant's nook. The Sufferer tried to move away but it was too late. The tentacle-like organ slithered it's way into his tight hole, making his muscles tense and his eyes were clouded with a mixture of pain and lust. He couldn't think straight, his body shivered and he couldn't feel his legs. As the highblood thrusted, the pleasure started to take over at an alarming pace, almost overwhelming the Sufferer. He muttered something under his breath, like he was either begging for it to stop or pleading for the purple blood to go faster. The larger troll just decided to obey the latter part, thinking that it was what the mutant had requested. Indeed, it was. The Sufferer began to scream in pleasure as that one special spot in his nook was hit. The highblood grunted and continued the action, going harder and faster every time. "H-Highblood...o-oh-h g-g-gog..." the Sufferer attempted to say something before spraying his genetic material all over their bodies. The purple blood thrusted in the Sufferer a few more times before mixing his purple material with the candy-red slurry. "I love you."

The Sufferer sat up, sweating and panting. He checked his body but he was still fully clothed and there were no signs of genetic material. He sighed and laid back down on the bed. "Are you okay?" the highblood asked him, his back facing the mutant. "umm...y-yes, master." the rebel answered obediently, pulling the blanket up to his chest. "I'm fine. It's just a nightmare." The Grand Highblood scoffed and turned towards the mutant, slinging his arm around the Sufferer's waist. "More like a wet dream."

**~The End! ^-^~**


End file.
